Me Or Her
by Precisely-My-Point
Summary: ON HAITUS: Sorry, please see my profile Ginny and Hermione are best friends and have no secrets... Until now, because of one heartbreaker - Fleur Delacour. Secrets only stay secrets for a while before they are exposed, who will Fleur choose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me or Her: Part 1**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name.

**Word Count: **5274

**Note:**_ Italics means it's in French. _However, if it's Fleur's point of view, only speech will be _like this_ because it's hard to read if the whole thing is in italics. And I'm going to go with the film rather than the books in saying that Beauxbatons is an all-girls school.

_**[[Fleur's P.O.V]]**_

"_You withdrew from Beauxbatons?" I_ take a deep annoyed breath, I hate it when people interrupt me when I'm playing on my piano, and you of all people should know that, maman. Waving that letter around in my face won't make me speak either.

"_Fleur Isabelle Delacour, your silence does not mean anything," _I am seventeen, not seven, using my full name like that no longer scares me.

"_Yes I have withdrawn maman, I have decided to attend Hogwarts." _You're lucky we Veelas don't age as fast, or the way you're scrunching up your face in anger, you'll have distinct wrinkles in no time.

"_And what is wrong with Beauxbatons?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Then why are you going to Hogwarts, Fleur_?" Like I can tell you why I really want to go to Hogwarts…

"_Look I love Beauxbatons, really, but after spending a year at Hogwarts I just think it is much better academically. Yes, Hogwarts is nothing compared to Beauxbatons physically, but there are more subjects to learn and the professors go through courses at a faster rate. I'm just ensuring I'll learn everything I need to have a good future career. And you want what is the best for me, don't you maman?" _There, I said everything you're probably expecting the good girl of me to say. I glance at the clock on the wall. This shouldn't take so long. You've never denied me anything in my life and this should be no exception.

"_But what about the boys, Fleur? The only times you have had to withstand mindless drooling is in the holidays. At Hogwarts, you will have to face this every day." _Try not to laugh Fleur; don't forget she doesn't know about how every other week you and your friends smuggled guys into your dormitories for late-night parties.

"_But surely this is a good thing? When I leave school I will have to endure this all the time, so this is a good opportunity for me to figure out how to deal with them." _All these years of playing innocent in front of you has made me become the most incredible actress.

"_But please ma cherie, think about this through before you do this. I can still speak to Olympe that you changed your mind" _I look at the clock again. Merde, I'm late. I told J I'll meet her two minutes ago.

"_Enough. I have made my decision and you should know that I never change my mind, maman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and see someone." _I stand up abruptly and you flinch. I laugh on the inside at your reaction. No matter how much you sometimes get on my nerves maman, I will never hit you or anything like that. I'll just grab my jacket from that chair and leave before I start snapping at you again.

"_Oh okay Fleur, anything you want sweetie. I'll tell Obéiree to pack your trunks with thicker coats. It's awfully cold in Scotland and you need to keep warm or you'll catch a cold. The English medicines are awful so I'll send some to you just in case you need it," _I stop halfway across the room, my back to her. Damn this woman knows how to make me feel guilty. Maybe I should turn around and apologise…

"_Fleur? Why are you still here? I thought you said you were meeting Jacquelyn this afternoon," _Its Gabrielle, she's standing in the doorway, waiting for me to answer her.

"_Oui oui, I'm going right now," _I quickly grab my jacket and put it on. Maman is still standing there looking… defeated. I blink at this sight.

"_Maman I'm sor-" _I change my mind and straighten up a little more,_ "I'll be back for dinner," _Without waiting for a response I apparate away.

_***_

"_And where the fuck have you been, Fleur?" _I roll my eyes and sit down in the chair opposite my oriental friend.

"_Bonjour to you too" _I look around_ "and why the hell do you always choose to go to this muggle café nowadays? Every time we go out for a cup of coffee, you always insist on coming here" _She flicks her black hair back and picks up her cup from the table in between us.

"_Sorry princess, if it isn't up to your standards but I rather like the coffee and the atmosphere in here. And don't change the subject, you've always been a very punctual person, why the delay?" _I've never liked talking about my family to my friends, even if she is my best friend.

"_Look, I'm here and that's what matters okay." _She sets her cup aside and looks at me indifferently. That's what I love about Jacquelyn. She's one of few people that doesn't take my shit.

"_Someone's a bit touchy today." I narrow my eyes at her and she waves her hand as if she's waving the subject away. "Okay whatever. So why did you suddenly want to see me? I saw you two days ago for lunch already" _I open my mouth just as the waitress comes.

"_Salut, would you like anything to drink?" _I look her over. She's tallish, brunette, a bit skinny but still quite pretty. I decide she's worth some of my interests.

"_Salut, I'll just have the same as her please," _I cock my head in Jacquelyn's direction. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her glaring at me. Slightly confused, I ignore her. Instead I give a winning smile at this cute brunette standing in front of me._ "My name's Fleur, what about you?"_

"_I'm Andrea" _Merde, she looks so flustered.

"_Nice to meet you Andrea," _I flash her one of my endearing smiles,_ "have you just started working here? I don't recognise your pretty face" _I bit my lip, trying not to laugh at the way she's blushing.

"_Actually I've worked here for about two months now, but I used to just work behind the till doing drinks and stuff. I've actually seen you and your friend here a lot of times, it's just usually you sit down and Jacque gets the drinks so we've never talked before." _I nod and turn to J to give her a questioning 'you know her?' look, but she was staring out the window, cheeks a little pink. Hmm. She was acting strange in front Andrea, the glaring and now the silence…

"_Sacre bleu, Jacquelyn, you like her don't you?" _Ah fuck she threw her spoon at me. Luckily, I just about managed to evade it. She sprung up and grabbed her bag.

"_Fleur Delacour, we are leaving. Now." _Ice was dripping off each word.

"_I'm really sorry Andrea, I just remembered we have to do something, I'll see you another time yeah?" _Okay, the ice just melted into a puddle of honey. I stood up as well just as Andrea reached out to hold onto Jacquelyn's wrist.

"_Already? But you haven't stayed for very long" _She pouted and my friend melted some more. I had my hand over my mouth like I was about to sneeze, but actually, I was covering up the fact I was quietly chuckling at the pair of them.

"_I know I'm sorry babe. I'll text you later okay?" _I frown slightly, what on earth is 'text'? I figured it must be some sort of muggle thing when Andrea nodded happily. Still trying to figure out what it could mean, I missed the end of their banter and only had a chance to smile one last time at Andrea before I was dragged out of the café and side-apparated in the alleyway beside the shop.

_***_

We're back at my house. Jacquelyn apparated us into my bedroom to be precise. She lets go of my arm and goes to sit on my bed, crossing her arms and glaring at me. I roll my eyes at her, such a drama queen.

"_Oh come on, it's pretty obvious you two like each other anyways, Jacque" _I added teasingly. It felt weird calling her that, we've known each other since we were four and its always either been Jacquelyn or J.

"_Merde, shut up" _Grinning, she grabbed a pillow behind her and flung it at me. Grinning back, I caught it with ease and threw it back at her lightly.

"_But really, you've never been a particularly shy one when it comes to girls," _She smiles.

"_You wouldn't understand" _she sighs in that dreamy lovesick way which made me shudder.

"_Oui? And why is that?" _She laughs lightly.

"_You're a player Fleur" _I gave a dramatic swirl and bowed, exactly the same way as when I entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts last year.

"_Merci, merci" _Weboth laughed.

"_Is that really a good thing?"_

"_Depends on how you see it I suppose," _Shrugging, I sat next to her.

"_Seriously though, all the guys and girls you've been with haven't meant anything to you apart from sex. None of them have actually made you smile just by just thinking about them. None of them had made your heart beat faster when you see them, you know?" _I blink at her.

"_That was…" _She's looking at me expectantly.

"_Emotional? Powerful? Deep?" _I put on my most serious face.

"_I'm thinking more like… gushy" _She shoves me gently and laughs.

"_You're untouchable Fleur"_

"_Actually many will beg to differ-" _Jacquelyn shook her head and covers her ears with both hands.

"_La la la la. I really don't need to know about your sex life, merci beaucoup." _Smiling, I remove her hands from the sides of her head and held them both in my lap.

"_D'accord, d'accord, joking aside now." _Her smile slipped; looks like she noticed my mood change.

"_I'm leaving J"_

"_Leaving?"_

"_Beaubaxtons" _If I was not holding onto both of her hands, I'm sure she would have jumped up in shock.

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm leaving"_

"_No I heard you the first time. Where are you going to go then?" _

"_Hogwarts"_

"_What? Why?" _Sighing, I finally let go of her and stood up to walk over to the balcony off my room.

"_You're going to think I'm crazy," _She followed me and grabbed my packet of cigarettes from my desk.

"_Right now, I already do so spill," _She handed me two so I took out my wand from my jacket pocket to light both of them and gave one back to her.

"_Well, you went to Hogwarts as well last year. I just found the subjects are taught better there and-" _she scowls at me.

"_Merlin's sake Fleur, who do you think I am, ta maman? Non, you're more likely to want to go to fuck around with the people there than because of education…" _I reach over to shut her previously opened shock mouth before her cigarette falls out.

"_You're playing with me Fleur. Tell me you're messing with me." _I knew this denial will come so I opted to ignore her and turn away to lean on the railings.

"_Fleur, listen. You're leaving France, all of your friends and your whole life behind to go to Scot-fucking-land so you can mess around with strangers. Do you not see the absurdness? You're being… That's just…just slutty Fleur. Even for your low standards." _Ouch. She's right, but still. Ouch.

"_I know your upset J so I'll just pretend I didn't hear that"_

"_Merde, how can you just stand there and flip this around like you're the victim. Do you not see what the fuck you're doing? Tu es un imbécile Fleur, c'est fou et stupide!" Relax Fleur, keep calm, she doesn't mean it, you know she doesn't._

"_Go Jacquelyn. I don't want to speak to you when you're being like this."_

"_That's shit Fleur. When you want something, it always happens-"_

"_Enough J"_

"_You've always been so self-centred-"_

"_That's enough"_

"_Making people fall in love with you has always just been a game to you-"_

"_Stop"_

"_And now you've used everyone you know and you want to go find more victims. That's twisted Fleur-"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP"_

Finally, she's stopped. Merde, my hand is shaking so much I dropped my cigarette. I stamp it out before one of my potted plants catch fire. Deep breaths Fleur. Just grip the rails and don't look at her. In and out slowly. Okay, now don't raise your voice again. Just keep calm and speak gently, she doesn't understand that's all.

"_Get. Out. Now"_

"_Fleur I-" _Merlin, have some tact will you.

"_No. Get out. Come back when you've calmed down." _Why are you still here?

"_I- I'm-"_

"_Just leave!" _Pop.

Sighing, I walk back inside my room and throw myself onto my bed. My eyes are stinging but I refuse to let the tears fall. I'm Fleur Delacour for Merlin's sake, I'm not weak. I'm beautiful, intelligent, enchanting. I have good grades, have a way with people and can get anyone I want. The road to the future for me is massive, I can be who I want and do what I want. A sob catches in my throat. But what do I want?

I don't know. I've never known. I do things because that's what I'm expected to do. Jacquelyn thinks I'm leaving my home country and everything else in my life because I'm some whore. But it's not like that. It's because everyone I've grown up with, they know what they want. Jacquelyn wants to be a medi-witch and have an apartment in Paris, just beside le Tour Eiffel, Colette wants to teach Potions and have a child by the age of twenty-four, fuck, even Gabrielle knows she wants to do some sort of dancing when she's older, the list just goes on and on. And I can't face that anymore. It's going to be the last year of school if I stay in France before I witness everyone I know heading off to do what they want to do. And what will I do then? Have a job that I have absolute no interest in and spend my life just pleasing other people. That, is the real reason why I party, have sex, smoke and leaving my home country. To get away from the reality that I'm Fleur Delacour – I have the beauty, I have the brains and I have the charms… but I have no ambition, no goal and no purpose in life.

** ** ** ** **

**Meanwhile back in England… [[Hermione's P.O.V]]**

Ah, I just got thrown out of the fireplace. Again. Just like practically every summer, every Christmas and every Easter, Just two more years to go until I can apparate to the Burrow rather than being chucked out in a dishevelled fashion. Before I even have a chance to brush this soot off my jeans, Mrs Weasley is squeezing me tight. I know she said to Harry and I to call her Molly, but we've always been raised to call friend's parents by Mr and Mrs and, we both have yet to kick this polite habit.

"Hermione dear, how have you been? You've grown since I last saw you, becoming quite the young woman you are." I'm blushing.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, you're looking very well too." She's just opening her mouth, no doubt to tell me to call her Molly again I bet. However, she's interrupted by footsteps, which actually resemble more like a team of hunky rugby players running around. I listen more carefully. Make that, two teams of hunk rugby players running at each other. There's a brief moment when I turned and I can see a tall grinning Ron just on the last step of the stairs, but that moment vanished and there's a flash of bright blue eyes and long red hair and I'm suddenly an armful of Ginny. Laughing, I said to her,

"I missed you too, Gin," She's pulling back and giving me a smile.

"You better have missy, because I have been waiting for you for ages" I laugh again and in the corner of eye I can see Mrs Weasley slipping out into the garden.

"It's only been three weeks since I saw you at the end of school. Besides I've sent you owls every week," she pouts.

"That's still twenty one whole days I haven't seen you, Herm" Gin's giving me a cheeky smile now, I just know she's going to say something that will make me roll my eyes and smack her arm "and what are my measly little letter every week, compared to the lengthy daily ones you've no doubt sent to the 'Bulgarian Bon Bon'". I knew she would say something like that; the light shove I'm about to give her was almost reflexive. Unconsciously, my eyes darted to Ron just as I lifted my arms. He stood there, looking a bit tense and almost resentful when I can quite clearly remember him smiling and laughing in the background when Ginny was pouting. Because my mind was still trying to figure out why he was looking a bit jealous, I gave Ginny the chance to slip beside me, effectively evading my push. Since my hands connected with nothing but air, I almost fell forward. Luckily, Ginny caught me around the waist and pulled me back upright in time, before I landed straight on my face. Still with her body pressed up against me and arms around me, she leant forward to whisper in my ear.

"What's the matter Herm, still feeling light and dizzy from thinking about Victor?" I was just about to thank her, but no, not after she made yet another teasing comment, I now want to do nothing but strangle her. I spin around to grab her properly but damn her Quidditch trained speed, she dodged, slipped past Ron and ran upstairs before I could even take two steps.

Sighing, I make a mental note to kill her later when I can actually catch her. I'm about to go upstairs to see where she could have run off to, but I stop when I notice Ron was still here, blocking my way. I wince inwardly, when I just realise that I have still yet to greet one of my male best friends. Just best friends? Yes, of course, where on earth did that thought just come from. To distract me from these thoughts, I spoke to him first.

"Hey Ron, how are you, sorry about that with Ginny" Why am I apologising about my playful act with Ginny?

"I'm all right thanks. Nah, Gin's a bit mental so it's okay." I give a polite laugh. He looks like he can't make up his mind about something. He keeps stepping forward and lifting his arms, but then pretends like he was just raising his hands to play with his hair. I figured he wants to hug me, the silly fool honestly, what's with the shyness? Taking charge, I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. He got the hint and put his around my waist. We let go of each other almost straight away, but even though it was just a brief hug, all I could think about was one word. Awkward. In fact, it's still painfully awkward. Think, Hermione, say something.

"I'm just going to go see if Mum wants some help in the garden-"

"I best go check out Ginny and see what she's doing-" Great, we just spoke at the exact same time. Ron clears his throat and nods.

"Okay, I'll just see you in a bit then Hermione" I nod back at him. He steps aside for me to walk past before he hurries off to the garden. Awkwardawkwardawkwardawkwardawkwardawkward.

Walking up the stairs, all I can think about was how uncomfortable I felt with him just now. My mind still distracted, I push open Ginny's door and walk in. Looking up, I'm greeted to the sight of Ginny reaching for a top on her bed. However, the part of Ginny that I could see was her dripping wet auburn hair and her bare back. Half turning, she sees me looking stunned just inside of her room and screams. Hearing her scream, I scream. Hearing me scream, she screams back some more. So here we are, both just standing there screaming at each other for goodness knows how long. While the front of my mind was wondering about why we were screaming, I throw a hand to cover my eyes and step back out of her room.

"Wait, no no no!" Pausing halfway through my scream, I looked between my fingers and could see Ginny turned away from me hurriedly pulling her top over her head. Once done, she twirls, sits on her bed and pats the spot beside her. I step back into her room and threw myself next to her.

"Why were we screaming Gin?" She shrugs.

"Not sure, you surprised me when you walked in I suppose. But then you started screaming and I just couldn't let you out-scream me, could I?" I roll my eyes. Merlin, she's so competitive.

"Okay, so why isn't the whole family here, seeing what the racket was about?"

"Well firstly, except from us, Ron and mum are the only ones home. Secondly, you see that," she's pointing at this lily on top of her messy desk. Just seeing the clustered state of her desk makes me want to get over there and clear everything up for her, Ginny puts her arm back down, "That's from the pond out back and the twins have been playing around with it. They said they've added some sort of silencing spell on it, but I'm not entirely sure what, any ideas?" Silencing spells, hmm, I hate to admit it, but I haven't yet looked that up.

"Silencing spells, err yeah, we should be studying that next year, but umm I'm not totally sure…" Ginny suddenly sits up straight and is looking at me in mock-shock.

"What's this? Hermione Granger hasn't studied ahead? She must have been spending all her time doing other stuff," Oh great, she's waggling her eyebrows, no surprise for what she's going to say then. "Doing other stuff like writing to I'm-a-famous-quidditch-star-but-I-only-want-the-bookworm-to-ride-my-broom Victor Krum. Am I right Herm-own-ninny?" Wow, I'm impressed, that imitation of the way he would say my name was scarily accurate.

"Merlin Ginny, give it a rest already," I jump on top of her, laughing. I'm trying to tickle her stomach but she's surprisingly strong and is blocking most of my attacks. As I'm figuring out what to do, she flips us both over. Damn Quidditch for giving her this strength.

"Oh yeah, I so totally top you every time Herm"

_Thud._ I look over to see what made a noise. There standing just inside of the room with a pile of clothes on the floor was none other than Mrs Weasley. Oh heck. My face is going red, I can feel it. I desperately try to push Ginny off of me but she wouldn't budge at all. I can see Ginny's face out of the corner of my eye so I know she definitely knows her mum is standing no more than ten feet away from us looking intently straight at our position. What on earth is she playing at?

"Hey mum, what's up?" Mrs Weasley snaps out of her stare and quickly bends down to pick up her previously dropped pile of clothes off the floor.

"Oh nothing love, your clothes finished drying so I thought I'd come up and put them away for you."

"Okay thanks mum," Yeah just carry on having a normal conversation like Ginny wasn't on all fours over me, with my arms pinned in the most easily mistaken position, and on the bed nonetheless.

"And Hermione dear I hope you haven't unpacked yet. We need to go to Grimmauld Place for the rest of summer." Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld Place… wait isn't that…

"Ginny, didn't you say in that letter about the Order of the Phoenix headquarter being Grimmauld Place? Why are we going there?" Mrs Weasley stopped putting the clothes in the wardrobe.

"Ginerva Weasley, do you not understand how dangerous that is, if someone intercepted your owl and read the location of where we gather, you would have put everyone in danger. I expected you to know better than to do that." Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Its fine mum, I didn't say the exact address number or anything so relax" Uh oh Mrs Weasley is frowning. Great, Gin is going to get this big tell off and I'll be stuck underneath her awkwardly. Quick Hermione, Mrs Weasley is opening her mouth. Say something to prevent it.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny" Yes, she's not said anything yet. Keep going, "Umm, didn't you say you were, err you were, hungry, yes that's it. You're hungry. Let's go downstairs," No don't start frowning, please have some clue to what I'm trying to do Gin.

"When did I say that-" okay that's it. You made me do this. "Ow! Why the hell did you just poke me?"

"Because you're hungry remember?" I'm slowing nodding my head at you and making very unsubtle looks between you and your mum. What else do you need, trumpets and a large flashing sign?

"I said I'm…" Merlin I can literally see on your face that it finally clicked into place. Sometimes you are so like Ron, it's scary. "Hungry! Of course, yeah, I'm totally starving. Let's go Herm, see you later mum"

Finally, Ginny stands, pulling me up too by my wrists. I only have time for a quick 'thanksbyemrsweasley' before I'm yanked out of the room.

***

"Hey Gin, there's an owl standing by the window" She places her toast down and goes over first to the cupboard to get a treat. Strange, I don't think I've ever seen this owl before so it can't be from anyone in Gryffindor. While she's untying the letter and the owl is helping itself to the treats at its feet, I decide to ask her about it.

"So who's that from then?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know"

"Since when have you not told me everything?"

"Since when do I need to tell you everything?"

"We're best friends Gin"

"A little thing called 'privacy' still exists though Herm" Ah she's smirking. Damn her and how she likes to wind me up.

"Okay fine. I give up on this imaginary game that you're playing okay? You win. Now can you tell me who that's from then?" Great, she's doing that 'grin of triumph'.

"As a reward I get to have the rest of your coffee"

"What? I asked you when I made mine two minutes ago, if you wanted one and you said no." She shrugs.

"A girl can change her mind can't she?"

"Not when that girl is you, she can't," So mature, she stuck her tongue out at me and reached over for my cup. Something just brushed past my legs and it gave me goosebumps. I look down and realise it's only Crookshanks. Picking him up, I mutter random nonsense at him.

"So anyways who is the letter from then Gin?"

"I never said anything about telling you who it's from" Oh, the little sneaky…

"Ginerva Molly Weasley" Ha, it made her flinch, that'll teach her.

"Okay okay, Merlin, my mum is upstairs and I don't need another one downstairs." She sets the cup aside and takes out the letter from her pocket.

"Read it"

"Have you?"

"Nope"

"Should I read it out loud then?" She picks up the cup again.

"Nah I'll read it later, gives me something to do at Grimmauld Place" Nodding I open the letter.

Let's see then… dear Ginny… hope your holiday is still going good… missed you… we don't write enough… can't wait to see you… want to ask you something… know we don't know each other that well… really like you… like to go out with me… wait, back it up, what did that say again – "I was hoping if you would like to go out with me?" This handwriting looks awfully feminine to me, I glance at the bottom. Yep, it's signed by 'Hannah'. Hmm.

"What's up with the weird face Herm?"

"Nothing, just this letter must be some joke; this girl is asking you out" She swiftly takes the letter back, nearly giving me a paper cut.

"Don't say that"

"Say what?"

"That it's a joke"

"What else is it meant to be then?" Woah, why are you giving me this mysterious smile.

"Ginny, answer me"

"Look don't freak out okay"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you know Hannah too, she's in your year" Hannah, Hannah, Hannah…

"You don't meant Hannah Abbott in Hufflepuff do you?" She nods.

"She's cute isn't she?"

"Yeah she is quite cut-" What on earth, am I saying, "Wait, back it up. What about Michael Corner?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you said two are going out" Ginny shakes her head.

"Nah, I said I got tired of Neville so we just flirted a bit at the Yule Ball"

Calm down Hermione, information overload. Think this though methodically. Ginny flirted and is not actually with Michael Corner. Sometime last year she met Hannah and seems to have gotten on rather too well. Hannah wants to date Ginny. Ginny said she's cute. So that must mean Ginny is…

"Ginny. Why didn't you move off of me when your mum came in earlier" She shrugs.

"Don't know didn't feel like moving I suppose... you don't think I have a crush on you, do you?" Ah what should I say – play it cool or should I confront her. Ginny laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous Herm, you're my best friend and besides," there's that cheeky smile again, "I have better taste than you"

I roll my eyes. I'm relieved, of course, but strangely enough, I feel kind of hurt at the same time. All this time, I've been right here beside Ginny, but even my best friend hasn't noticed me…

"Ron! Girls! Where are you?"

"Hermione and I are in the kitchen mum!" I can hear Mrs Weasley practically running down the stairs. I'm aware of the slightly scrunched letter in her hand as she catches her breath when she reached us.

"Girls, we have to go to Grimmauld Place now. Arthur just sent me a letter, it's about Harry"

"What's about Harry mum?" Ron just entered from the garden, looking rather muddy.

"He's been attacked. By dementors" I can feel my blood turning cold.

"Is he all right Mrs Weasley?"

"A little shaken but should be okay. The others are going to collect him from his uncle's house as soon as possible. Thank goodness Remus taught him the Patronus Charm." I breathe a sigh of relief, "However," damn, why must there always be a 'however'? "The Ministry is threatening to expel him for using magic outside of school-"

"They're what?! They can't. There must be something in books about this. I'll check it up. It's simply unfair" Ginny places her hand over mine.

"Hermione calm down, I'm sure everything will be okay. Where is your stuff?" I quickly pat my trousers pocket.

"My trunks are in my pocket and Crookshanks here too," Ginny nods.

"I'll run upstairs, grab my trunks and we'll floo straight to Grimmauld Place okay, you can do your research there. Harry is going to be fine" She let's go of my shaking hands and disappears off. He's going to be fine, He's going to fine. He will be okay.

** ** ** ** **

End of chapter one, comment _sil vous plait_? And I have a feeling I've messed up the tenses and things like that, which I apologies for.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me or Her: Part 2**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name.

And also, if I quote or have anything that is said or done in the books or film, I don't own any of it.

**Note: **I'm so sorry for the length between the last chapter and this one, I wish I had a non-cliche answer for the delay, but its just exams and usual stuff, I promise I'll try to update soon.

_**[[Fleur's P.O.V]]**_

The train whistle goes and these English people rush around us on the platform boarding the train. I can barely hear Gabrielle's _"I'm going to miss you so much Fleur"_ even though she is speaking right by my ear as I hug her tightly.

"_I'll miss you too Gabrielle. I need you to promise me you'll be more careful of people, now that I'm not here to protect you, someone might try something with you so look after yourself now, d'accord?" _She nods. _Merde._ Please don't cry Gabrielle, seeing those tears in your eyes are making my own water. But I refuse to cry. Ever.

"_Fleur!"_ Pulling away from my sister, I turn and see Jacquelyn panting slightly a few feet away from me. As she approaches me, I can feel Gabrielle slipping away from me. I let her go whilst smiling slightly; my sister has so much tact for her age. J is standing in front of me looking uneasy so I figured that I'm going to have to be the first to speak.

"_And what brings you here"_ She winces slightly at my cold tone and I can't help feeling slightly guilty for treating her this way.

"_Je suis très très désole, Fleur. __I realised that the other week in your room, I said things that I really shouldn't have and you have no idea how much I regret saying all those things. It's just, Fleur, I was really surprised and hurt that you're leaving and I suppose I just didn't know how to show it properly." _Stepping forward, I hug her tightly. She always rambles whenever she gets emotional.

"_Son amende Jacquelyn." _We pull away from each other and I tuck some of her long black hair behind her ear._ "You've been mon amie meilleure for Merlin knows how long. I know you didn't mean it, in fact, I've forgotten what had happened already." _She's smiling at me and I smile back.

"_Oh I nearly forgot," _Reaching into her jean pocket, she pulls out a silver locket and places it in my hand. _"I've got one exactly the same, see?"_ She pulls back her collar briefly so I could catch a flash of her golden locket. _"Not only is this a reminder that you shall not be having any other Asian best friends, but I also put a charm on it. If you ever need to talk to me urgently, just open it, point your wand at the centre and say 'Jacquelyn'. My one will heat slightly so I'll know you want me, and then when I open mine, we'll be able to speak, d'accord?" _

"_Oui, merci J. Where did you learn this charm?"_

"_Sebastien taught me. He came across this when he was trying to find a charm that will alert him if Allyson is in danger or something"_

"_That's sweet of your brother." _She rolls her eyes.

"_You know, I have a feeling Sebastien is actually going to propose to her soon."_ As I open my mouth to tell her how great that is, the shrill train whistle goes off again.

"_Jacquelyn, could you look after Gabrielle for me now, I'm so worried about her"_ She nods vigorously.

"_Of course I will. She's like my very own little sister; I won't let anything happen to her."_

"_Merci, I just don't want her to end up like me"_

"_Hmm? What do you mean?" _You've said too much Fleur.

"_Don't worry about it. I best get on the train now" _We hug again.

"_I'm going to miss you so much Fleur."_

"_Me too J. Take care; I'll see you at Christmas oui?"_

"_Oui, see you in no time"_

We let go and I look at her one last time before I step onto the train. Looking around, I realise I'm at the very front of the train. Even though I was one of the last few people to get on, there are less people in this part of the train and I'm glad, I don't think I could stand their stares and whispers right now. Swiftly, I enter an empty compartment and close the door behind me. As I'm sitting down, the train begins to move. Looking out of the window I can see the progressively smaller Jacquelyn and Gabrielle waving goodbye. As I wave back to the two most important people in my life, I can't help slightly regretting doing this. Maybe, I've acted too rashly and I should have stayed in France - my friends, my life is there. Perhaps it's not too late; I might still be able to-.

"What are you talking about? There is one right here" I was slightly startled by the voice coming from outside of my compartment. I couldn't quite hear what the other person replied, but the next thing I heard was, "don't be silly Neville, it'll be fine" and my door was being slid open.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we join you…" Auburn straight hair, bright blue eyes, tall and cute. Well, what do we have here?

"_Non, ça ne me dérange pas" _She gives me a 'what-the-fuck' look.

"Err, pardon?"

"Ah sorry, I forget. I said I don't mind" I couldn't resist flashing her one of my endearing smiles.

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Ginny's P.O.V]]**_

Ah, damn this Weasley blush for giving me away. Stop staring at her Gin, it's just Fleur Delacour. You've seen her throughout the whole of last year remember? Only you've never seen her this close, enough to notice how perfect her skin is, how the way the light reflects off of her blonde hair and the depth of her intense blue eyes and-

"Fleur? What are you doing here?" Her gaze leaves me and goes to someone behind me. Trying to ignore the feeling of longing for those eyes to be back on me, I smoothly throw my trunk onto the luggage rack on top and sits directly opposite Fleur.

"Bonjour 'Arry, nice to see you again" Harry too throws his luggage beside mine and sits next to me.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too. But why am I seeing you here?" She's smiling. And what a bright beautiful smile it is.

"I feel I still have more to learn before I take up a profession. And as much as I love Beaubaxtons; I think 'Ogwarts 'as a lot more to offer in terms of education."

"Oh right, so what kind of jobs are you thinking of then?" If I hadn't been staring and taking in her every word, I wouldn't have noticed the way her smile slipped fractionally at Harry's question. Hmm.

"Even though I 'ave been presented with a few different career options, I 'ave yet to decide on any in particular" She glances at Neville. "Excuse-moi, would you like to sit by me? You look rather uncomfortable there and there is plenty of room here." I leant forward slightly so I could look at Neville who was on the other side of Harry, and he did look rather crushed in the little gap between Harry and the wall beside the door.

"Well, I err, you, umm-" He's turning progressively more and more like a tomato, I'd better help him out.

"Tell you what Neville, I'll sit on that side, so then Harry can shuffle up and you'll both have more space" I am purely helping a friend, no other intentions like wanting to sit beside this gorgeous girl in front of me, of course. Neville nods and nervously smiles his thanks. Deliberately, I sit so our thighs and shoulders were touching, I'm far too close and invading her personal space. As I glance to my left to see what her reaction is, I'm hit by this scent. I don't know what perfume she's using but Merlin's socks, it smells absolutely amazing.

"You smell really nice" Fuck, I sound like a weirdo. She's looking at me with a raised eyebrow, obviously amused. "I meant to ask as in, it's great, what is it?"

"Merci et it's a French muggle brand, called Chloé." Muggle brand? Hmm, I'll have to ask Dad sometime. She's twisting so she's facing me some more, "You know mademoiselle, I still don't 'ave a name to go with your pretty face" Fuck, don't start blushing again Gin. In the back of my mind, I notice how Harry coughs awkwardly and quickly starts a conversation with Neville. It's okay, be suave. Just say 'Ginny'. No actually, say 'Gin'. No that won't do. How about 'Ginerva'. Nah too formal, you need to play it cool…

"Either Miss Weasley or Sexy, until I think you've earned to know my name" I'm giving her this flirty smile that I used to give Hannah. Briefly she looks genuinely impressed and surprised before she masked it with a flirty smile of her own. Quickly, I drop my own one, it's nothing compared to hers and I don't want to embarrass myself any more than I already have. The door suddenly opens and all four of us turn our heads to see who it was.

"Mate, you would not believe who Slytherins' prefects are this year" Ron rolls his eyes at Harry and then glances at the rest of us. No surprise that when his eyes landed on Fleur, his mouth fell open and his eyes glazed over a bit. Merlin, how I wish at this moment that he is not my brother and I am not related to that gaping troll.

"Ron what is it?" Behind Ronald, Hermione pushes him into the compartment so she could see why the conversation stopped. Sweeping her eyes, she too stops at Fleur's. Her brows immediately furrowed and I could practically hear the questions flying through her mind. Fleur and Hermione are having this staring contest, while the rest of us are sitting through the uncomfortable silence. Merlin, say something Gin.

"So Ron, who are the prefects for Slytherins then?" Even though he's still staring rather absent-mindedly at Fleur, he comes out of it enough to sit next to Neville, so Hermione could sit next to me.

"Oh yeah, Slytherins" he's clearing his throat rather unnecessarily, and when he spoke again it was in a much deeper, 'manly' voice. "Slytherins' prefects are Malfoy, unfortunately, and Pansy Parkinson" I don't like the way his eyes have yet to leave Fleur. Before I could think of a hex I could give him, Harry pipes up.

"How did Malfoy become a prefect? If Crabbe and Goyle combined, then they would be miles and miles smarter than him" he shook his head, "what about the other houses then?"

"All the others are quite nice actually," it was Herm who spoke, seeing as Ron was incapable to anymore. "From Ravenclaw, there is Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil."

"And Hufflepuff?"

"Ernie Macmillan and-" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Hermione quickly glancing at me, "and Hannah Abbott." Harry nods, seemingly happy with whose the other houses' prefects are.

"Umm guys, I think we should get changed soon," I could barely hear Neville's mumble. As Hermione ushers Ron out, seeing as Harry and Neville jumped out swiftly, both saying something about finding another spare compartment to change in, so I stood up to get my trunk down.

"Aren't you getting changed, Fleur?" She's still sitting there with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Not yet. And I do believe I am at a disadvantage, you know my name but I do not yet know yours." She's leaning forwards and reaches up to grab my collar to pull me down so she could whisper directly in my ear. "You know Miss Weasley, I am always the one to set the rules. So until, I find out what your name is, you shall call me Mademoiselle Delacour or Mademoiselle tout court." Fuck, she is so hot. Just as I nod, Hermione clears her throat behind me. Fleur lets go of my collar and pushes my chest so I stumble a bit backwards. As she stands up, she says to me,

"I will go for a walk around the train, but I shall be back in a while" Hermione steps out of the way so Fleur can walk past. She steps out of the compartment then turns around, ignoring Herm and looking straight at me. "Try not to miss me too much. _À tout à l'heure, sexy." _And there is the killer wink to go with it. Sugar Honey Iced Tea. I collapse backwards onto the seat as Hermione slams the door shut. She's turning to look at me, with her arms crossed, and obviously not pleased.

"What is going on? What is she doing here, why didn't you tell me, what did she say to you, and why is she saying that to you-"

"Okay okay, calm down Herm" I sit up properly and pat the spot beside me. She sighs and then joins me while rubbing the bridge of her nose. I just don't understand what the big fuss is.

"We didn't know she was here. Harry and I were trying to find a compartment and found Neville just standing outside. I asked him why he wasn't in a compartment and he said something like not wanting to disturb anyone so I told him it'll be fine. I slid open the door and found her here alone."

"But why is she here?"

"She said it's because Hogwarts has better education apparently, she wants to be fully qualified and prepared before she goes for a job" I smile; Merlin, Fleur is beautiful _and_ intelligent.

"Wipe that love-sick expression off your face, you look like Ron" I immediately scowl at her, but decide against saying anything back for once.

"You know French, Herm, what does _l'ange_ mean?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It means the angel. Why?" I blush; Fleur wants me to call her angel.

"Oh you know, just wondering-"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley" I flinch. I hate it when she does that, the accuracy of her imitation is uncanny.

"Merlin, could you stop doing that," damn her, she looks so pleased with herself, I'll have to get her back soon.

"If you actually answer my questions, then I wouldn't need to say that then, would I" Such a control-freak. Rolling my eyes, I give her an extremely brief summary of the flirty talk between Fleur and me. Herm didn't say a word during or afterwards. She looks, I don't know, angry really.

"Herm, what's up?"

"She has no right to say anything of those things to you," her voice sounds like she's just about managing to contain her anger.

"What d'you mean?" She sighs deeply and unclenches the fist I didn't even know she was clenching.

"Nothing Gin, I'll find- I mean, I just overreacted because I didn't like how I didn't know what was going on that's all." Hmm, I nod slowly but I can't help having this feeling, she's keeping her real thoughts from me… No, don't be silly Gin; she's never ever done that to you before. Remember, the whole Krum thing last year, she told you all about it the night she got asked, when everybody else had no clue until the actual ball.

"Come on Ginny let's get changed before the boys come back," She hops up as I nod, more convincingly now. She's not keeping anything from you, stop imagining things already.

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Fleur's P.O.V]]**_

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" _Sacre bleu_, this old lady with a trolley appeared in front of me from nowhere so quickly; I had to grab the door handle of the compartment beside me to stop from crashing into her. She's looking at me expectantly.

"_Non merc-_"

"I have Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Chocolate Frogs, Droobles, Ice Mice, Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands and lots more, what would you like?"

"Umm…"

"I'd get the Bertie Bott's if I were you; you'll probably find everything else too sweet and they last for ages so you could always save them for Hogwarts," Spinning around quickly, all I could catch was long black hair and for a moment my heart raced, thinking it was Jacquelyn playing around with a Scottish accent. But then, my smile froze and fell. Looking more carefully, this girl in front me was far shorter than Jacquelyn and didn't have the reddish highlights or a side fringe that covered one of her eyes, that I was used to seeing. My heart fell, it wasn't J at all.

"_Bonjour_ Cho," I remember her, she was Cedric's girlfriend. I cringe reflexively, the image of Harry clutching Cedric's cold lifeless body came flooding back to me, how could I have forgotten about had what happened…

"Hey Fleur, it's great to see you again," she smiles then looks around me, "Excuse me, she would like a large packet of Bertie Bott's, and could I have a medium packet and also two pumpkin pasties please" Behind me; I can hear the old lady rustling things around on her trolley.

"I'll get this for you Fleur"

"Thank you but I 'ave money on me-" She shakes her head.

"Think of it as a welcoming gift from a friend," Smiling, I tell her my gratitude, while she pays for the sweets, but I fail to see why she would call us friends, I can't remember speaking to her more than ten times at all last year, nevertheless that every time we talked all it was, was a polite brief conversation.

"Do you want to come back to my compartment? It's just my friend and I in there" She hands over the bigger packet of these multicoloured beans to me.

"Merci et oui, I would love to, if you do not mind having me," She laughs politely.

"Of course not, it's just two compartments down," As I follow her, my mind flashes to that cute redhead I was flirting with earlier. I told her I'll be back soon, but I decide against doing so. Not only does she need to know that I set the pace in these games, but it always keeps them eager for the next time they see me when I play hard to get.

"Here we are" Cho opens the door and inside is a reddish-blonde haired girl, similar in age to Cho, staring out of the window. Hearing the door open, she looks over and holds my gaze for half a second before she lazily turns back to the window. She's not ugly, but definitely not pretty either, concluding that she wouldn't be worth my time; I mentally put her into the 'don't bother with' section.

"Marietta, this is Fleur, you know, the Beauxbatons champion last year. Fleur, this is Marietta"

"Bonjour mademoiselle_"_

"Mm" I raise an eyebrow; some English people are so rude. Cho quickly intervenes.

"Don't worry about her, Fleur. She's just upset because this guy called Michael Corner isn't interested in her" Marietta turns around angrily.

"And why is that? I am so much better than that little tomboy ginger brat. I can actually afford real clothes and she's only popular and people like her because she's the sister of Harry Potter's best friend," She shuffles up slightly so Cho could sit next to her, "if he wants to go after that little bitch, then he can do whatever he wants. I don't care" I stop myself from laughing just in time. Yep, she obviously doesn't care what he does at all. "Besides, she's a dyke anyways; I've seen her flirting with that nervous blonde girl from Hufflepuff. So if he doesn't want a real woman like me and wastes his time on that lesbian, then fine. I hope she laughs in his face and rip his heart out, because that's totally what he deserves."

She turns away and looks out the window again, evidently done bitching about 'that little tomboy ginger brat'. As I sit down opposite Cho, there is no doubt in my mind that she was talking about the same redhead I met. She was indeed with Harry Potter, and I recognised that other disgusting drooling red-haired boy, as Harry's friend from last year.

"This girl, you are talking about, what is 'er name?" Cho opens her mouth but Marietta beats her to it.

"Don't bother learning it. Just call her 'bitch', that's what everybody else does anyways," Cho frowns at her.

"That's not true, Marie" She gives Cho an oh-so-you're-taking-her-side-now-are-you look, causing the oriental girl to reply with an I'm-just-saying look.

"Whatever, it's probably what they all think anyways" I clear my throat and look at Cho.

"So anyways, 'er name is…?"

"Ginny. I think its short for something but I'm not too sure," Marietta snickers.

"You should find out, that'll give you an excuse to go talk to Harry," Cho instantly turned bright red, but I barely noticed. So her name is Ginny Weasley. I haven't even arrived at Hogwarts yet, but I have a contender in my game already.

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Ginny's P.O.V]]**_

"Come on, come on Ginny, we have to get off now"

"Yeah I know, you've said it a billion times now. Just give me one more second. Look you know what Herm, how about you wait just outside? You rushing me is just going to take me longer. I'll be done in two minutes, I swear" Hermione sighs.

"Fine, fine, two minutes only and counting, okay? Hurry up" My back to the door; I can Hermione stepping out and the door sliding shut. I instantly stop pretending to try to zip up my bag. Where the fuck is Fleur? She said she'll just step out really quickly so we can change and she'll be back in no time. It's been half an hour since and she hasn't come back. Oh Merlin, what if she was trying to but she came across someone, someone like Malfoy? That thrall of hers, it might make Malfoy… might make him want to… Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-

**Bang Bang Bang.**

"Ginny, are you done yet? The final whistle just went off, we have to get off. Now," I immediately clutched my chest, not only did Hermione thumping the door nearly gave me a heart attack, it also cleared my thoughts a bit. Relax Ginny, Fleur was the Beauxbatons champion remember? The worry in my stomach is finally settling down now. She's much smarter than people give her credit for, and there's no doubt that she's ace with her wand. Malfoy is nothing compared to her. She's fine. She's safe. Maybe she couldn't find her way back up here that's all. It's all right, it's all right. I'll just ask her where she went when I see her next.

"Ginerva Weasley, off the train, NOW!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I threw open the door.

"What took you so long?" I roll my eyes at her in an indifferent way.

"My zip got stuck and I couldn't close my bag properly." Shaking her head at me disapprovingly, she suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me off of the train after her. As I open my mouth, just about to tell her to relax and what's the rush, the doors slam shut. I slowly close my mouth, hoping she didn't notice. But, as always, she did, and now she's smirking at me.

"Don't say it"

"Say what? Say 'I told you so'?" That mock-innocent face is really annoying me.

"Oh shut up, Herm"

"Why just because I got it right and you got it wrong at something outside of books and education? My word, how the mighty has fallen" Giving her one last glare, I storm off towards the direction where all but first years were queuing, waiting for a carriage. Mind still full of ideas of how I can get Hermione back for this, I bumped into someone. Literally.

"Oh my goodness, I'm ever so sorry, clumsy me- oh, hello Ginny, I didn't realise it was you. Not that I would have walked into someone who wasn't you-" Merlin, she's babbling.

"Hey Hannah, its okay it was my fault I should be looking at where I'm going" I give her a friendly smile but she starts to turn pink already. Bless, this is exactly why I liked Hannah, she's so awfully shy and cute.

"So Han, how was your summer then?"

"Full of revision, as you know, my O.W.L.S are coming up and I really need to achieve some of those top grades to" she shook her head and smiles, "I'm sure you don't really want to know about that. How did your summer go?"

"Yeah it was pretty good thanks, just played a lot of quidditch, relaxed and stuff really" She suddenly starts shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

"That's nice to hear… Umm, Ginny, did you receive my letter?" The one asking me out? I bite my lip, damn, after when we rushed off to Grimmauld Place, I totally forgot all about it.

"Ah yeah, about that, I-" Wait, is that Fleur standing at the very front of the queue next to Cho? Yeah, yeah it definitely is her.

"Ginny? What about it?" I force myself to tear my eyes away from Fleur; I've totally forgotten what I was talking to Hannah about.

"What about what?"

"The letter I sent you" She turns red again.

"Of course. Yeah, I actually-" She's looking at me. Fleur just turned around and is definitely looking directly at me. That's it; I've got to go talk to her. But first Hannah, "I err; I actually didn't get a chance to look at it. Harry had been in some trouble you see, so I just didn't have the time. What was it about?" Damn, I didn't think about how I'd have to see that disappointment in your eyes… But still, knowing how shy you are, there's no way you'll ask me out right now.

"Oh right. It was, umm" if she blushed anymore, she'll match my hair, "It was nothing, just seeing how you've been doing is all." Just like I predicted, such a Hufflepuff.

"That's sweet of you. Look, I'd love to stay and catch up, but I think my brother wanted me to go meet up with them" Ron and the others are actually just behind Fleur and Cho, hmm I didn't notice them at all. "I'll speak to you later?" She nods earnestly.

"Certainly, certainly. Maybe when I have a break in between my studying, we could just go for a walk together or something? I mean, that is, of course, if you want to" I simply smile, give her a chaste kiss on the cheek and walks away. Honestly, I have no clue what she said. All I am aware of are those piercing ice-blue eyes boring into my own ones.

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Ron's P.O.V]]**_

Even though she's pretty far away, I can still see her frown and muttered curses as she stares at the leaving carriage in front of me.

"Oi Gin, where the hell have you been?" Ginny' eyes snap to mine and she gives me a familiar look that says 'and why should I tell you?'

I just don't get it. I can clearly remember the little Ginny that I used to beat all the time at Quidditch, the one who laughs at herself when I make fun of her, the one I pinky-promised to always be there for her when she too came to Hogwarts. Somewhere along the years when I was off with Harry and Hermione, that Ginny I once knew grew up to be this Ginny walking towards us. This one's snappy, competitive and can't take losing at anything. She's still funny, definitely, but she's no longer that innocent, playful funny anymore, it's more witty and clever funny. I've got this weird nagging in my stomach, like its telling me that I broke my promise I made to her that last night before we all left for Hogwarts four years ago. That feelings getting heavier as I think back to Ginny's first year. How she came to hang out with me, but I brushed her aside to be with Harry and Hermione instead. How because I wasn't the big brother I promised her I'll be she got used by You-Know-Who…

She snaps her fingers in my face making me blink.

"Merlin, are you thinking Ronald? We should mark this day and celebrate it every year" See- witty and sarcastic nowadays. Everyone else is laughing but I stay quiet, instead of the usual muttered 'shut up' and light shove I give her. That half smirk slips from her lips slightly, as she cocks her head fractionally, questioning my behaviour. Damn, that just made me feel even worse. She can still read me like she's always been able to, if only I could say the same to her…

"So where were you? Hermione arrived ages ago," Ginny looks away at Harry.

"Oh you know, just catching up with a friend that's all." That secretive smile is making me uneasy.

"Not a boyfriend I hope" Any concern for me left in her eyes turned to pure ice. Don't flinch, Ron, don't flinch.

"Thank you oh-so-much for the concern Ronald" Bloody hell, how much sarcasm can she put in her voice. "But I'm sure you are ecstatic to know I'm not interested in having a _boy_friend at the moment" next to me, Hermione coughs, "it was a girl I was talking to. Are you happy now, dearest brother?"

"Why the hell are you acting-"

"Oh dear, it says right here, 'arguments attracts blibbering humdingers as they feast on the negative energy in the air'. I suggest you two stop now, before the blibbering humdingers come, they're extremely hard to get rid of." Okay. This blonde girl with a Quibbler on the carriage is freaking me out. From the corners of my eyes I notice Harry, Hermione and Neville are also staring at her. Ginny seems to be the only one who seems unfazed.

"Hey Luna, you don't mind us joining your carriage do you?"

"No of course not, Ginny. As my father always says 'the more, the merrier'" she pauses briefly, "unless they're wrackspurts, then in that case, the less the merrier." Before I could turn to Hermione and ask her what the hell this girl is talking about, Harry speaks out.

"What is that?" I look around.

"What's what mate?"

"That- that thing. Pulling the carriage," We all glance at the empty space in front of the carriage.

"Umm Harry, there's nothing there. The carriage is pulling itself, like always" I nod, agreeing with Hermione. Harry still looks unconvinced; he steps closer to the front and looks intently at the air there.

"I can see them too. Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am," Okay, I'm torn between bursting out laughing and slowing retreating from this weird girl. Ginny clears her throat.

"Come on guys, we're blocking up the queue." While the others are getting on, my eyes briefly caught Harry's and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing - please don't make me sit next to that girl. Being the last ones now, we both rush to get on the carriage. I would have sat between Hermione and Neville, if Harry didn't slip under my arm and bagged that seat. Great. Now not only do I have to sit beside this crazy girl, I also have to suffer through Harry's smug smile. Well at least Hermione is opposite me to keep me company.

"Everyone this is Loony Love-" I look up at Hermione, did she just say…? "Luna Lovegood." I can hear Ginny on the other side of Loony clearing the laughter out of her throat.

"What an interesting necklace" Ha, Hermione is so embarrassed.

"It's a charm actually," she leant forward so we could all see this cork around her neck. Looks rather like just a butterbeer cork to me. "Keeps away the Nargles." Nargles? Maybe Hermione knows. No wait, looking at that expression on her face, she doesn't either. "Hungry. Hope there's pudding."

Bloody hell. This is no doubt going to be the longest trip to Hogwarts so far.

** ** ** ** **

Slightly changed, because I originally hated one line which I've changed (with help from Aeleorn) so now that little bit flows better. Anyways, I hope you liked it - comment please? Oh and once again, any phrases you recognise from the book or the film, I don't own it at all. Thanks for reading or favouriting or reviewing - keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me or Her: Part 3**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't have a J or K and definitely not a Rowling in my name.

And also, if I quote or have anything that is said or done in the books or film, I don't own any of that either, don't sue!

**Word Count: 5218**

**_Just wanted to also say thanks to Aeleorn and all who have story alerted or reviewed or even just read this. _ **

_**[[Fleur's P.O.V]]**_

"Come in Miss Delacour" Okay, I haven't even knocked yet, just lifted my hand up. But to be honest, I don't believe in this Dumbledore-has-superior-powers thing. Last year, if he was really that great, he could have stopped Cedric from being… Stop it Fleur. Just stop. Big smile and push through that door.

"_Bonjour professeur… ah je suis desole_, am I interrupting?" Who is this toad-looking woman with Dumbledore? It seems no one informed her that anyone over the age of seven looks highly ridiculous in pink.

"No don't worry I am just about to leave." _Merde,_ her high pitched voice and annoying giggle is even worse than her dress sense.

"_D'accord, merci_" She smiles and turns to Dumbledore.

"Albus, you did not forewarn me that you have a new French student this year." She turns back to me, "you see, I will be filling the vacancy as Defence Against the Dark Arts from now on." I smile at her and nod in understanding.

"I must apologise Dolores; I presumed you are very busy with the Ministry and I did not see the need to inform and irritate you with something as simple as a new student." Dumbledore walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. I struggled to ignore the instinct to shrug him off. "This is Fleur Delacour - Beaubaxtons champion last year in the Twizard Tournament. And Dolores Umbridge, who shall be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, and hopefully break the uncanny jinx over the spot." I laugh politely. What perfect example of tasteless English humour.

"Beaubaxtons champion, of course" she starts giggling but stops dead halfway. "You're a half-breed." I blink.

"_Pardon?_" That fake smile has totally disappeared by now.

"You're half veela, aren't you?" I straighten up instinctively.

"A quarter, yes"

"Hmm" Non non non, she did not just turn her nose up at me.

"_Excuse-moi, mais_ I find your attitude-" Dumbledore squeezes my shoulder.

"Ah Dolores, I believe the feast is about to start soon, could you please go and settle the students down? They are always most excited beginning of school; I will shortly arrive when I am done here." The toad finally tore away from the death glare I was giving her.

"Yes of course, I shall be off to prepare for the feast now. It was nice to meet you Miss Delacour"

"Ah, the 'onour is all mine, _professuer_" I give her my most sarcastic smile. I'm not sure if she's trying to imitate mine, but she gave me something in between a grin and a smirk. After nodding at Dumbledore and she finally stepped past us to leave the office. Dumbledore almost immediately let go of my shoulder and walked over to retrieve a hat in the case just past his desk.

"Oh dear, oh deary me. _Ca va Madamoiselle Delacour?"_

"_Comme ce comme ca_" He nods.

"Highly understandable. Dolores is a, err, more of the traditional kind. She doesn't take too kindly to, mixed, races."

"Mixed…" I laugh quietly, "as in 'alf-breeds." Dumbledore sighs and sits down on the edge of his desk.

"I'm afraid so, yes." He tilts his head down so he's looking at me over his glasses. If the effect was to scare me, he has failed miserably. "I know how clever you are Miss Delacour, and I trust you'll know to stay away from any confrontations with Dolores. As she's a teacher, I cannot help you at all times." As if I would need your help, _vieillard_. I give him an innocent winning smile.

"Of course not _professeur" _He continues looking at me for a fraction more than necessary before he nods and stands up.

"Now that that's out of the way, we need to sort you into a house. Would you rather this being done in here or in the Great Hall after the first years?" I didn't even need to think this through.

"I would prefer it to take place after the first years in the Great 'Alls." His eyebrows rose slightly.

"In front of the whole school?" I shrug.

"I do not mind, I am more than used to the attention by now." I flinch and look away when his expression becomes one of sympathy. _Bête anglais vieillard,_ I do not need pity from anyone.

"Of course, I understand." He walks past me and opens his door. "Miss Delacour, could you please go back to the courtyard outside the Great Hall, Minerva will come out to get you when it is your turn to be sorted." I nod and walk towards the door, remembering to shake his hand as I went past him.

"_Merci professeur,"_

"_Je vous en prie. _It is wonderful to see you again_" _I smile again and step outside to go down the stairs.

"Oh, Miss Delacour?" I stop and turn around.

"_Oui?"_

"My memory is failing me more and more every day. I forgot to mention, I am aware you would be in 7th year at Beaubaxtons."

"That is correct."

"I am afraid, you will have to re-take 6th year seeing as our curriculum is different to Beaubaxtons so you would be missing an awful lot of work if you go straight to 7th." I sigh inwardly, _sacre bleu, _how could you forget to tell me such an important piece of information.

"_Son amende._ I will manage." He smiles apologetically.

"I hope you enjoy the time spent here, Miss Delacour." I nod and continue my way back down the stairs. If he thinks I'm rude, then fine, I really could not care less.

***

**Boom.** Finally, the last of those first years have gone into the hall. The noise and excitement they were radiating is starting to give me a headache. Maybe I should have just done this in Dumbledore's office if I knew that putting a hat on someone's head would take this long and this much hassle.

"Miss Delacour?" Looking up, a professor is standing right in front of me.

"Ah _professeur…"_ Fuck, I forgot her name.

"Mcgonagall" I blink, English people and their absurd names.

"_Oui _of course, I am sorry" She smiles at me.

"Its fine, I know you must be nervous." What, of walking into a room with about three hundred people staring at me? Not at all actually, I've faced much worse, much younger.

"Yes, I am quite scared to be 'onest." I give her a nervous smile to go along with the lie, which she falls for of course.

"Don't worry; there is nothing to worry about. Professor Flitwick is sorting the 1st years this time, seeing as Professor Dumbledore requested me to inform you of what is going to happen." I nod. There is no need for me to hear this, seeing I saw it all last year, but if this is what Dumbledore wants, then fine. Professor Magnocganell… Fuck, I've forgotten her name already… sits beside me on the bench.

"So, I will open the door and you will need to follow me to the front. I will remove the hat from the stool so you can sit, and then place it on your head. The hat will talk to you, so try not to jump when it does. If you do wish to speak to the hat, it is not necessary to speak out loud, it will hear you if you simply think it. After it has announced which house you will belong to, you would walk and sit at the bench with the rest of your new house. Is everything okay, at the moment?"

"Yes, yes, I understand." She nods.

"Now, there are four houses. Slytherins are green, Ravenclaw is blue, Hufflepuff are yellow and Gryffindor is red, so you just need to remember that and sit at the bench where everyone is wearing that colour badge." Before I could reply, a loud cheering commenced in the hall. The professor with an annoyingly hard to remember name stood up and I followed her to the double doors of the Great Hall.

"It seems, the 1st years' sorting has finished," she turns to me, "are you ready, Miss Delacour?"

"_Oui professeur"_

She gave me another smile and pushed open the double doors.

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Hermione's P.O.V]]**_

As we clap for the 1st years, I nudge Ginny on the left beside me. She turns slightly and I lean into her, so she can hear me over this loud applause. "What's wrong with you? You've been really fidgety throughout the whole of the sorting just now."

"It's nothing Herm, I'm just, I'm just eager to get some food that's all." You've never been able to lie to me.

"Sure. Do you really believe I haven't noticed the way your eyes have yet to stop darting around the hall? Who are you looking for-" The doors suddenly opened. Everyone, including me, whipped around to see who it was. Professor Mcgonagall walked in briskly, followed by none other than Fleur Delacour. Damn, how could I have forgotten that she's here. Just look at her, knowing that every pair of eyes in the room is on her – her perfect curves, her stylish and expensive robes, her flawless skin - yet she still has this sexy smirk on her face as she strolls gracefully to the front, cherishing the attention she's receiving. What. A. Bitch.

Somewhere in the front, I hear someone clear their throat which snaps me out of it. Hmm, quickly glancing around, it seems I'm one of the few people that actually came out of the trance. Most of the boys are staring at her glass-eyed with their mouths open. Gross. I nudge Ginny on my left again, but she doesn't notice. She too is staring, but not like how the boys are. She's got this strange unwavering look, tinged with something else I can't quite place, on her face.

"As most of you will remember, Miss Delacour was the Beaubaxtons Champion last year, and we have been privileged enough that she has decided to attend Hogwarts for the rest of her education." She smiles that irritatingly perfect winning smile of hers to everyone.

"Please sit down Miss Delacour," she complies, as Professor Mcgonagall places the Sorting Hat on her head. Damn her, for looking so relaxed when she should be scared- She's looking straight at me. All I can hear and feel is my heart beating, why is it beating so fast? Her gaze shifts slightly to the left, away from me, immediately causing all my senses to return to normal. What just happened...

"Do not worry madam I am not full of diseases, only full of knowledge." Merlin, the Sorting Hat suddenly speaking, scared me. "Ah, never have I been placed upon someone who has so many walls of defence mentally and emotionally." Fleur shivers; briefly exposing her obvious unease before she recovers to her normal relaxed self. "I am sorry; I do not mean to intrude. I am simply trying to understand you so you can be placed in the correct house… yes… I am glad you understand that this is part of the compulsory procedure. Let's proceed then shall we" I sat up a little straighter. Not because I care about what house she gets sorted in, because I don't care the least bit, it's just better for my posture is all.

"Well then, ambitious and cunning? Not particularly, you already have all that you want, and what you don't have, you either don't want it or know that you will get it eventually. Intelligent and wise? Certainly very smart indeed, and you are very aware of it, for the better, but more often than not I'm afraid. Brave and courageous? When it is required, yes. There are not that many people you would be courageous and stand up for. Helpful and loyal? If the subject has of use to you, then you will lend a helping hand. I have little trouble in placing you in…" I swear literally everyone is holding their breath, "….Ravenclaw."

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Cho's P.O.V]]**_

I stand and burst into applause just like nearly everyone else in my house is doing. As Fleur gives the Sorting Hat back to Mcgonagall, I realise Marietta is still sitting, clapping half-heartedly.

"Marietta, what are you doing, get up," Despite being right next to me, I still had to shout so she could hear me.

"Leave me be, I can't be bothered," I roll my eyes. Merlin, she has got to be among the laziest people I've ever met.

"Oh come on, you can mop about Michael afterwards, just cheer for Fleur. No, for my sake, okay? Please," She's sighing and slowing dragging herself to stand.

"Happy now?" I laugh slightly, feeling defeated. Oh, here Fleur comes; she's spotted me and gives me a charming smile. I smile back, I could really do with another friend right now; Marietta is one of the few who still endures my mood swings because of Ced…

"I am so glad I am in the same 'ouse as you J" Who's J?

"Ermm…" She blinks rapidly and her smile drops fractionally.

"Ah, _je suis desole_ Cho, you look so much like my best friend, you must forgive me for getting your names confused." I bet Fleur is probably quite embarrassed but she's covering it up rather remarkably.

"Settle down, settle down now please," As the cheering dies down due to Dumbledore, I move down the bench slightly so Fleur could sit on the other side of me. "Now before we move on the wonderful feast, caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden-"

"Ahem" The whole hall gasped. That new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher dared to interrupt Dumbledore's speech.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge… hmm, that name rings a bell. I think mum mentioned her before, something about her working for the Minister, I wonder what she's doing here?

***

_**The next day…**_

"So how did you find your first lesson here?" Fleur shrugs.

"_Comme ce comme ca, _it was rather boring,_" _I laugh.

"Astronomy really isn't really the most interesting of subjects," she stops briefly to look at the timetable in her hand right bang in the middle of this busy corridor. Great, here comes a herd of 1st years. I quickly yank her aside just before she collides with them.

"_Merci merci… _hmm, it says 'ere, we 'ave a free period, before we 'ave Defence Against the Dark Arts" she looks up at me, frowning slightly, "is there not a shorter word for that?"

"Yeah, you can call it DADA as well, but I don't have after the free period, I have…" Hmm, what was it again…, "oh Charms, of course." She nods.

"Well, what do you suggest we do for an 'our and an 'alf before we 'ead off to our separate subjects." What could we do…, I suppose I haven't flown in a while, quite like to do that actually.

"How about we go fly-"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish," Harry's bushy-haired friend storms off in front of us as he and a red-haired boy follow after her to the corner of the courtyard. I just don't understand why Harry is friends with Granger. As proven, she speaks so disrespectfully to him just because she thinks she's smarter than everyone else, Harry doesn't deserve that. Merlin, just thinking about him brings this gnawing feeling in my stomach; I shouldn't have these feelings for him, not so soon after, after Cedric… A hand is waved in front of my eyes.

"Cho?" I pull Fleur's hand back down as she smirks.

"Maybe we should spend some time over there," she cocks her head in Harry's direction, "so you can talk to a certain boy with a scar on 'is 'ead, _oui?"_ I blush. Before I even had a chance to agree or deny, Fleur grabs my wrist and takes me over to them.

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Fleur's P.O.V]]**_

"Okay, okay, I'll walk myself. Merlin, Fleur you're keener to see him than I am," I playfully wink at her as I let go of her wrist. You have no idea Cho, that it's not Harry I want to see, it's that brunette next to him that intrigues me.

When we first met on the train, there was no doubt she hated me, I could practically reach out and touch her anger, caused just because I was there in the compartment. I didn't plan on bothering with her, when they hate you there is nothing you can do but take no notice of them. When I was naïve and young, I didn't understand why some of the other girls gave me hurtful looks, I tried to become friends with them, saying and doing nothing but nice and friendly things for them. Yet never did they once even smile or simply talk to me, not behind my back. As I grew up, I learnt to not care about those ones, ignoring them, knowing that if I don't, I would be the one to be ignored. When it came to girls, they either hate me or love me, never have they ever changed their minds. But something strange happened, in the Great Hall yesterday, I was trying to find that cute redhead, Ginny, but I caught the eyes of this brunette instead. The look she gave me was so mixed; full of hatred and jealousy, but of want and amazement as well. It was so intense I couldn't help but look away.

"Hello Harry!" All three of them looks up at us.

"Hi Cho," he turns slightly pink for some reason, before he notices me as well, "oh hey Fleur,"

"_Bonjour_ 'Arry," I smile at him. I could hear Cho and Harry talking, but I was too busy glancing at the brunette who seems to find the grass next to her incredibly fascinating.

"Is that a Tornados badge?" My eyes snap to the red-haired boy next to Harry but I wish they didn't so I couldn't see the way his eyes were raking over me. "You don't support them, do you?" He laughs in a deep 'manly' way which makes me roll my eyes. The brunette is still refusing to look away from the ground.

"Yeah, I do actually," I catch Cho's eyes and I can tell we are both thinking one thing - stupid boy.

"Why is it that people always start supporting a team just because they're" Merlin, would he just shut up. I look straight into his eyes, "they're- win- winning-" what followed out of his mouth could only be described as a cat slowly melting and bubbling away in a cauldron. Painful, I know. Even Harry had to cough back a laugh.

"Right well… I suppose, we best be off. See you, Harry"

"Bye Cho, bye Fleur"

"_Au revoir 'Arry"_

Cho and I are making our way away from the courtyard and I look back quickly at the brunette. Eyes caught. I smirk; she's staring at my behind.

"Fleur watch out-" Too late, I already walked straight into someone, but luckily I caught my balance before I could fall clumsily to the floor.

"_Merde _watch where you're going-"

"My bad, are you all right?" I look up at the owner of the deep voice. Tall guy, dark hair, dark eyes and a killer physique from what I could see.

"Yes, I am fine. You must train a lot, you've got an 'ard body," Ha, one suggestive smile and a not quite innocent phrase is making him swallow hard.

"I'm the star chaser for Slytherins for a reason babe," Merde, I hate it when guys call me babe for no reason. "I'm Adrian Pucey, and you must be the new French girl."

"Fleur Delacour, _oui"_ Cho clears her throat and nudges my ribs slightly but I ignore her.

"Pretty name," I smile, "you know Fleur, I've never been to France before; I'd love to know more about it."

"Perhaps I can show you a thing or two then?" One of his eyebrows rises slightly whilst his eyes ran over me. I catch myself from flinching just in time, no matter how many people have done that 'up and down' thing, I've never got used to it. His looks snaps Cho out of her silence and grabs my arm.

"Right okay. Fleur we've got to go. Now." Stop pulling me already.

"Didn't you say we 'ave a free period?"

"I- well, yes we do, but-" Perfect, plenty of time until my next lesson.

"Precisely Cho, I will see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Her grips loosening slightly so I shake her off my arm and turn to the tall guy. "So is there somewhere nearby we can go without being interrupted?" He smirks.

"Of course babe," I return his smirk, before turning to Cho,

"_À plus tard." _I left Cho and followed Adrian down the corridor. We're walking purposefully and in silence but I don't mind, all I want from this guy is sex. Now.

"And here we are," I walk into the classroom door he's opening for me. It's just a normal empty classroom. I sit on one of the closest table, waiting for him to come to me.

"You know Fleur," he's finally close enough for me to start taking his tie off; "I know how you girls like to do everything together. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to bring Chang along next time, if you know what I mean." My hands stop. I sigh inwardly, why are all guys such pigs?

"And what makes you think there will be a next time _monsieur?_" He leans in right next to my ear.

"Because by the time I'm done with you, you won't want any other guy again." Don't laugh, Fleur, even though you've lost count of exactly how many guys have said that to you before. All this big talk that I've heard many times before, time to see if he can really live up to it…

** ** ** ** **

_**[[Ginny's P.O.V]]**_

Thank Merlin, it's finally lunch time. I don't think I can withstand another minute of Binn's monotonous droning. I slump down on the bench next to Hermione and start pouring myself some pumpkin juice straightaway.

"Hey guys," Ron is obviously too busy eating to even acknowledge me and Harry is nowhere to be seen. At least there's Herm to keep me company.

"Hey Ginny, how's your morning been?"

"All right I suppose, Transfiguration was good but then I just had History of Magic with Binns." Hermione nods with understanding. "By the way, where's Harry?" Hermione rolls her eyes.

"You should ask your brother, Mister Tactful"

"Ah wah unlee seyeen de chooth" Ew. Whatever that was, it's suppose to be inside of your mouth Ronald, not on the table, two inches away from my cup.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I eat food, not speak it Ronald." He's quickly chewing and swallowing.

"I said, I was only stating the truth. Everyone is wearing them nowadays, so many are just jumping on the bandwagon. Just you wait, when the next team is doing better than them, all those glory supporters are going to wear a different badge on their robes…" Okay, Ronald is now proceeding to angrily mutter to himself whilst stabbing the food on his plate.

"Right... so Herm, why isn't Harry here then?"

"What Ronald was supposed to say was this. After History of Magic, we were just talking about how they always copy me in lessons in the courtyard outside when Cho came over-" Ron pipes in.

"And Fleur too," Wait, they talked to Fleur? Damn it, if only I was the same class as them. Herm rolls her eyes again.

"Yes yes, so Cho and _Mademoiselle Delacour_," I laugh, over exaggerated, yes, but still a rather good French accent, "walks over to us. Obviously Cho was about to have an intellectual conversation with Harry but Ronald here," uhoh, her words are turning more and more sarcastic, "decided to cleverly interrupt their conversation and try and impress her," 'her' obviously being Fleur, "by bombarding poor Cho with accusations about Quidditch or something."

"I wasn't accusing her-"

"Oh really, what were you-"

"So anyways guys," Merlin, they need to stop this arguing, it's doing my head in. "So Harry has now stalked off somewhere because he's upset with Ronald for interrupting his and Cho's would-be amazing and life changing conversation." Ron shrugs. "Hmm I don't know, doesn't really sound like Harry. What happened after?" Hermione turns a little bit pink.

"Well we had Potions, and Ronald and I were still talking-"

"Talking?" She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, we were arguing Ginny, happy?" I nod with a smile. "And I guess, Harry was sick of us arguing and snapped at us." I shake my head.

"Honestly you two are hopeless. Ronald, you need to get yourself a girlfriend or people are really going to believe that you and Hermione are an old married couple or something." Looks like I've struck a nerve, he's turning redder and redder.

"I- well, that's just-, it's not even- right Hermione?" She's staring at her coffee like she was hoping it would swallow her up and take her to another conversation which is more comfortable.

"Well maybe Ginny's right. Maybe you do need to ask me-, ask someone out, then-"

"Hey Ginny" Ah fuck, I bit my lip from the sudden hand on my shoulder. Tracing the hand back to the owner standing behind me was…

"Oh hi Michael," Hermione is gripping my arm and staring at my lip, frowning.

"Merlin, Ginny, you're bleeding pretty badly there." She grabs a napkin and starts dabbing it at my bottom lip. It stings a bit, but nothing that bad. Michael clears his throat, obviously unsure of what to say or do.

"So then, how was your summer?"

"It was okay I suppose what about you?" From the corner of my eye I can see Ron rolling his eyes and getting up to leave. Honestly, he is so protective, it's not even like we're flirting or anything.

"Yeah yeah, not bad either."

"Right that's it. Hermione, I'll see you after Divinations." With that, Ron storms off.

"Er, did I say something to offend your brother?" Hermione smiles and answers for me, whilst still attending to my cut.

"Ronald is extremely protective when it comes to his only sister. Actually all six of her brothers, plus Harry and myself of course, are really. You don't even want to know what would happen to the people who dare to even think of hurting her." Hermione is obviously trying to put Michael off of me, he laughs uneasily but shrugs anyways.

"Well, you can add me to that list as well then I guess." I blink.

"Oh," that certainly wasn't the response Herm was thinking of either, "well, err, that's sweet of you." Michael blushes slightly.

"Yeah well you know." He clears his throat, "Sorry, I said I'll be somewhere with my friends in a bit, so I'll see you later Ginny." He nods at Hermione and gives me a smile which I return as best as I could with half my face covered by the napkin before he hurries off to find his friends.

Herm finally leans back, removing the napkin from my lip.

"He seems extremely keen on you Gin"

"I told you, I'm not interested in him right now"

"And why not? I was expecting him to back away when I basically told him, he'll be as good as dead if he wasn't serious and broke your heart. But no, he stood his ground, seems like a lovely guy to me," I roll my eyes.

"If he's so great, you should go out with him then," She's feigning happiness and all loved-up.

"I would be honored to; I never thought you'd give me your blessing." We both laugh, "But really though, he seems really into you, why don't you give him a try? Not still pining over Harry are we?" I laugh again and shove her lightly. She always teases me about my childhood crush; actually, it was more like he was just my childhood admiral hero really. But then again, I always tease her about the whole Victor Krum thing.

"He is definitely one of those rare nice guys, but it just wouldn't be fair to him if I actually gave him a chance"

"And why is that?"

"Like I said I'm not interested in him." She sighs.

"Honestly, couldn't you just answer my questions properly? Why aren't you interested in him?"

"Because I'm interested in someone else of course"

"Like Hannah?"

"Hannah…?"

"Hannah Abbott silly"

"Oh right. Err, yeah I suppose" Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"Why the hesitation?" Because it's not Hannah on my mind, it's a certain blonde hair, blue-eyed part-Veela goddess that I'm interested in.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Ha, nice try Gin. But I always know when you're not telling me something, is it about Hannah?" Just tell her Ginny, tell her you can't stop thinking about Fleur.

"Yeah it is, you know that letter she sent me, I've just been thinking about that, that's all" Partly true I suppose, I did think about it, just not since when I saw Hannah waiting for a carriage.

"Oh right, well are you going to say yes to her?" No of course not, just like Michael, it wouldn't be fair on her.

"I don't really know, sure I like her, but there's other stuff," like Fleur, "on my mind at the moment."

"I know what you mean, what are you going to do with her then?" I shrug.

"Don't have a clue, I just thought I'll see how this all pans out really." She nods.

"Hey, we better get going to our next lessons, what have you got next?"

"Care of Magical Creatures I think"

"Oh okay, well I've got Arithmancy, so I'll see you in the common room later?"

"Yeah of course," After giving me a quick hug, she sped off to her next lesson.

As I slowly make my way outside, I can't help wondering why I didn't tell Hermione about the whole Fleur thing. She already knows about the flirting on the train, but why do I have this something telling me I shouldn't tell her? Merlin, this gnawing in my stomach is killing me and I know it's not from lack of food. It's weird, I've never been able to keep things from her and vice versa, but with this I feel like I should. Why am I keeping this from her, she knows me and I know her so well… well enough to know that she hates Fleur of course! I smile and sigh with relief. Of course, of course, how could I forget, that's why I didn't tell her, because she doesn't like Fleur and me constantly talking about her will just annoy her. Glad I found the source of the secrecy – it's for her own good. Though, I wonder why I still have this funny feeling in my stomach. Hmm, must just be from not having enough at lunch.

** ** ** ** **

Sorry about the time between chapters. I might have to cut down on the length of chapter (hopefully don't though) because I'm really struggling with writing a lot. Reviews please? Thanks for reading.


End file.
